This invention relates to an apparatus for lifting masses of water by utilizing air bubbles, to thereby agitate nutrient matters lying on the sea bottom for forming a fishing ground.
Attempts have heretofore been made to agitate and lift nutrient matters lying on the sea bottom. If nutrient matters are lifted, they will be subjected to the sunlight, accelerating the growth of phytoplankton. Therefore, the growth of zooplankton which eat phytoplankton is hastened. As a result, fishes gather together, forming a fishing ground.
However, to agitate and lift nutrient matters, it has heretofore required complicated equipment and much power. Thus, it involves high cost and is not practical.